White Mocha
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Bruce invites Diana to meet him at Starbucks. And it's as simple as that. Bruce is only fooling himself. BMWW Fluff.


Just pure BMWW fluff. It's my disease! But I shall find no cure. :) I've always wanted to have more of a BMWW/Starbucks oneshot. I guess this is it!

Once again, thank you for reading! And yes, I do other things with my time than just thinking up new ways to write BMWW fluff.

GBMWWF- Thank you for the beta, friend. I dedicate this one to ye!

_Disclaimer:_ Starbucks isn't mine (I was once an employee. Doesn't count though) and of course, Justice League isn't mine. Fooey!

* * *

"Diana goes through enough iced mochas, you'd think she was a Starbucks shareholder," John quipped as he watched the immortal princess walk into the commissary. Sure enough, within seconds she had her chocolate concoction in hand

Batman wasn't really paying any attention to the Green Lantern. He did, however, know that Diana had entered the room.

"By the way, are you ever going to ask her out? Or are you just going to ogle her from afar?" John asked somewhat sternly.

Batman shifted his gaze to his colleague in green. "I don't ogle."

"Whatever you say." It felt like he had ended their discussion, and Bruce was thankful for it. Unfortunately, however, John wasn't finished yet. "Does she even _know _who you are?" John along with the rest of the League, had been curious about that little detail ever since Wonder Woman and Batman had returned from their mission in Kasnia. The terms of their professional relationship had heightened to a more friendly level. It left everyone wondering.

"She's far more intelligent than I had given her credit for."

John chuckled at that. Batman praising another's intelligence was a profound compliment indeed.

And of course _she_ knew who he was. Bruce often wondered when she had figured it out.

Her patent answer had been: 'Bruce Wayne and Batman smell the same.'

Was he supposed to be intrigued or frightened by that?

Flash zoomed over and butted into their conversation without any form of invitation. "If you're not going to ask her out, I'm going to." He was grinning from ear to ear about the prospect of having more one on one time with Diana.

John looked grim. "You know he'll do it. And you know that he'll scare her away from men for good."

Flash's mouth opened to throw a series of run-on sentences John's way, but all that came out was: "Hey!"

Considering the fact that John was right, and despite the fact that Bruce didn't want to get involved with Diana, he thought it over tremendously.

He'd take that back. The Bruce side of him desired to whisk Diana away. Or at least ask her to dinner. The Bat side of him fought against it, even though it knew it would have to succumb to her eventually.

All three men simultaneously turned their head in Diana's direction. She noticed this right away, indicated by the look she gave them out of curiosity, but in the long run she chose to ignore them. She was casually sipping the remnants of her mocha.

"You know, you ogle. Ogler," Flash stated in a lowered voice.

Batman avoided Flash's accusation by standing up abruptly and walking over to her. He didn't know what he was doing, but his feet happened to be walking in her general direction.

He was more than used to wooing women and talking to them on a familiar level. Bruce Wayne's vocabulary was extensive in that regard, yet when it came to her, he had no idea what his next move was.

The Billionaire Playboy was in uncharted waters.

She looked up from her seat and smiled. "Good morning, Batman."

"G- good morning, Diana." She must have been the only female gracing the planet's surface that could make him stutter.

His voice was stern and he had steadied his gaze to an almost threatening stare.

"Did you need something?"

Good question. Did he need something? There were plenty of things he needed when it came to _her…_ his mind could make quite the list.

However, he kept it short and sweet. Eying her drink, he commented dryly, "Have you ever had a white mocha?"

"I… no I don't think so." She smiled devilishly. "It sounds wonderful, what is it?"

"Have you ever been to Starbucks?"

Diana raised a brow at the name. "I believe I have not."

"There's a small town north of Bludhaven. Meet me there in one hour. Try for civilian clothing."

She actually seemed excited about it. "Really? Alright."

Batman started to walk away, and she got out of her seat to call after him. "Meet you where exactly?"

Her question was somewhat louder than he would have liked. Bruce cringed when he looked over at the smiling faces of Flash and the Green Lantern.

He sighed. "There's a large green sign. It has a mermaid on it.You can't miss it."

With nothing more said, Bruce turned and left. A little voice inside of his head was nagging him. Was he making a mistake? He was only innocently inviting her to coffee. Nothing more.

* * *

Flash and John watched Diana leave the commissary. She seemed to have more of a spring in her step.

"I told you he'd do it." Flash held out his hand. "You owe me twenty bucks."

John looked down at the speedster's open palm and then back up at his face. "Let's just see if he actually goes through with it."

"How would we know? It's not like he's going to tell us! And we don't even know his identity. I'm suprised Diana even bothers with him," Flash said, hardly bothering to take in a breath. "That guy is too creepy for a girlfriend."

John said nothing. He only chuckled.

* * *

From the air, she spotted a small white building adjacent to the town's small down town district in the far distance. As she got closer, she recognized the green lettering and the mermaid. It made her smile.

Diana touched down in a park after following Bruce's basic directions. The town was small enough that she hadn't drawn much of a crowd after landing, give or take a few pedestrians. After a few seconds, she felt completely comfortable with the small town setting.

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as she walked across the meticulous green grass and parked cars along the side walk. She was wearing jeans and a zip up sweatshirt, but the stiff breeze that hit her made her wish that she had chosen a jacket instead. Little did she know, April weather in New Jersey, though sunny, could still have a rough winter chill to the air.

Spotting the building across the street, Diana walked slowly and normally. She wasn't wishing to attract any unwanted attention. Though a few people, mainly men, were staring at her.

When she had first come to man's world, it had irritated her immensely. No matter where she went, it led to one thing. Staring. But now she had grown accustomed to it. She had no choice but to grow accustomed to it.

Right off the bat, she had noticed him. He was sitting in a wrought iron chair outside of the coffee shop, mindlessly reading a newspaper. Though she hadn't snuck up on him.

"You're right on time," he stated casually, lowering the paper. As if he had been reading it. He gave her a disarming smile. It could have made the average woman melt. Diana wasn't affected quite yet.

Though, suddenly her mind flooded with questions and preconceived ideas.

And her stomach unintentionally fluttered.

This wasn't a date, right? Had he asked her on a date? She had seen movies and tv shows depicting couples going out on dates. Some specifically just for coffee. And Shayera had made a few mentionable comments about them as well. Maybe he was making up for Kasnia. They hadn't quite finished their dance. And coffee, no matter how wonderful, wasn't going to cut it.

Perhaps this was only a friendly gesture between acquaintances. Or possibly just an experiment. She wouldn't put it past him.

He stood up from his seat, after he had stealthily gave her a once over with his eyes. Most people, or the opposite sex rather, wouldn't have noticed. She wasn't like most people. His smile became dangerously close to mirroring a playboy-esque grin.

It didn't surprise her that he was dressed impeccably well for just a jaunt to a local coffee spot. Diana suddenly felt underdressed.

Strangely enough, he felt the same way. His eyes looked her frame over once again. She could have sworn he bit his lower lip for a moment. "I think I'm overdressed. You look great."

She smiled shyly at his compliment and a prolonged silence fell between them.

Before long, Bruce spoke up. "I'm actually in a time crunch today. But I do have time to show you the ropes of the place." Diana felt her face fall just slightly at his comment. But she effortlessly masked it with a distinguished nod.

Finally Bruce held out his arm. "Shall we go in?"

For a moment she was hesitant, but she eventually looped her arm around his and together they walked into the busy coffee house.

* * *

A few people had turned to look at the dark haired couple entering. He was recognizable no matter where he went, but that's why he chose this town. It was small enough to give him the privacy he and Diana needed.

He let out a small breath. Diana. Bruce should have known she would look amazing in jeans. In fact, he did know, but the thought hadn't come to him until now.

Technically it was the first time he'd seen her wear anything that didn't show the majority of her skin.

The mystery behind the long, denim pants and the red sweatshirt was playing with his mind.

In a single moment he chided himself for asking her to come. But the feeling soon passed.

Despite the hectic environment inside the building, Diana had closed her eyes and she looked quite serene.

"It smells wonderful in here." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "So, what is this mysterious white mocha you speak of?"

Feeling slightly overconfident, Bruce took her hand with his and led her to the line awaiting to order. He then pointed to the menu; her eyes went wide.

"Those are... drinks? To choose from?"

He nodded and smiled at her wonderment.

"Is this the only Starbucks on the planet?"

The person standing in front of them in line turned around to give her a funny look.

Bruce actually laughed. "There are certain cities where there is one every six feet. Or so. Gotham has fallen victim to the disease."

"Really? I wonder why I've never heard of it." She smiled. "I should get out more."

A few visual desires started playing in his head. All the things he could show her. He could be her personal tour guide.

But he stopped himself before he thought too far.

It wasn't going to happen. However, a short meet and greet at a coffee spot wasn't going to affect him any.

After they had stood in line only a minute or less, Diana and Bruce were up to bat.

The young man at the register seemed star struck at the sight of... Diana. For a moment, Bruce wondered if anyone had recognized him at all.

"Are you Wonder Woman?" The kid asked quietly.

She smiled and then nodded in answer.

The entire green-aproned team on the floor stopped and said hello to her.

The girl at the espresso machine grinned. "Your drink is on us today, Wonder Woman."

Diana was more than delighted. She rambled out her order and the crew couldn't help expressing that she had made a perfect choice with ordering a 'white mocha'.

Bruce ordered a small black coffee. The kid at the register wasn't as impressed with him.

Bruce started to walk away with his beverage, but the register kid stopped him. "You didn't pay for yours, sir."

With a sigh, Bruce walked back to hand the kid money.

He walked over to Diana at the end of the counter. She was making small talk with the baristas.

"So is it true?" One girl asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you dating Superman?"

Bruce suddenly hated the barista.

Diana almost snorted a laugh. "No, no.. We're just friends."

"Can you tell him that I think he's hot?" The other girl asked. "And tell him he can come visit us anytime."

Diana laughed at that, though Bruce noticed she didn't answer them. After thanking them, Diana took her drink and walked away.

"It's very friendly here."

"Yeah... it sure is," Bruce grumbled.

"Thank you for taking me." She smiled at him.

They walked outside together, back to the quiet sidewalk, while bracing themselves against the chill in the air.

Diana hadn't taken a sip yet, but she was snuggling against her cup as if it were a hand warmer.

However, before Bruce could warn her, and before he could explain what cup 'sleeves' were, Diana had taken a rather large swig of her new drink.

Just as he had suspected, Diana's eyes grew wide and she immediately spit the drink onto the pavement. Surprisingly, she still managed to make it look graceful.

"Ow," she moaned, while covering her newly injured mouth with her hand. "That wassshh hoooot."

He shook his head, but then laughed. "Proceed with caution, Princess. You're used to your iced drinks."

Still covering her mouth, Diana nodded profusely. "I like it though. White Mocha, that is."

He couldn't quite explain it, but he unquestioningly wanted to comfort her. Blame it on the magical coffee aroma, or the fact that they were out of a League setting and they had a free moment to themselves, but it seemed as though Bruce's mind had been set on autopilot. Even though he hadn't entirely meant it, he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, lowering her hand.

Gazing into her eyes, he asked quietly, "Did you burn your tongue?"

She nodded slowly, unsure of his motives.

He didn't want to waste another second. As if nothing in the world mattered, Bruce crushed her lips to his. She seemed rightfully startled at first, but instead of pushing him away, she started matching his movements.

At once he pressed his tongue against her lips, licking them slowly but with determination. At that, her mouth parted and Bruce's tongue advanced further into her newly singed mouth. Caught off guard for a mere second, Diana soon joined him in the battle for domination.

Her eyes were sealed shut and she seemed to be enjoying it. It felt as though her legs were getting weaker, she seemed to be relying on him for support.

Right then, Bruce made a mental note that he liked the way she tasted.

With one last flick of his tongue, he dragged it across the roof of her mouth, making her gasp and pull away.

She seemed uncertain as to what had just happened. Unfortunately, it had ended as fast as it had begun. Warily she eyed him, most likely anticipating how to react if he tried it a second time.

Bystanders were giving them strange looks. They were two random people that happened to be making out in front of a coffee shop.

Bruce simply grinned. "Does your tongue feel better?"

"Uh, I... um." Not wanting to feel bested by a man, Diana at once nodded firmly. "Yes, it does."

"I hope you'll give it another chance."

She blinked. "What?" Her voiced remained quiet.

"White mocha. I hope you'll try it again."

Diana looked over at her hand. She was still holding the cup in a solid grip. Diana was slightly surprised that she hadn't crushed the paper cup into a sticky mess during their quick frenzy.

Bruce checked his watch and made a face. "I need to leave, but..." he looked up at her, "What do you say about meeting again tomorrow? Same place?"

For a moment his pulse quickened with the idea of kissing her again, but he held his breath hoping she wouldn't say no.

Diana gave a firm nod. "Agreed." She smiled brightly. "Next time let's try a caramel macchiato."

* * *

As soon as Alfred had unrolled the daily Gotham Gazette, the cover had taken him by surprise. A small gasp escaped his mouth. Typically Bruce Wayne's adventures never made the front page. He usually had a permanent spot stowed away in the society pages or gossip columns. But the headline had really shocked the Englishman.

He was going to have a word with Master Bruce immediately.

Knowing full well where his employer was, Alfred marched down to the cave. His footsteps were firm against the steps, making it echo loudly in the vast expanse.

Bruce hadn't acknowledged him. His eyes stayed fixed on the computer screen before him.

However, Bruce didn't expect the newspaper in Alfred's hand to move in front of the screen itself. This forced Bruce to finally look over at him.

"Was it worth it, sir?" His question was almost stern. "This could have a devastating effect on her reputation."

Bruce looked back at the gazette. A colorful picture of Bruce and Diana kissing in front of the Starbucks was displayed before him. Of course someone would have had a camera; he should have known better.

A twinge of guilt hit him, but it was overshadowed by... contentment.

The headliner actually made him smile, if not roll his eyes slightly. _Bruce Wayne on a _Wonder_ful date. _Who was being paid to write that crap?

Alfred knew Bruce entirely too well. The look on Bruce's face alone spoke volumes to him, and he held back from speaking to him rigidly.

Bruce looked up at him, adding a coy smile in the process.

"I see, sir," Alfred answered back, his own smile forming. "I apologize for intruding."

He could now hear Alfred retreating up the stairs, back to the manor. It allowed Bruce's mind to take over and analyze the situation thoroughly.

But as far as he was concerned, Bruce was certainly thankful that the woman that occupied his thoughts on a regular basis was so obsessed with caffeine.

He couldn't wait to see her again. And he couldn't wait to try another flavor.

* * *

Flash sped into the monitor womb as fast as he could. He found John staring placidly at the viewing screens, not paying much attention to the speedster.

"Oh man!" He moaned, zooming over to the Lantern. "Look at this! Diana's moved on. I can't believe it..."

John turned his head slowly to look at him. Flash was holding a copy of the Gotham Gazette. Immediately his eyes went to the front page; the picture startled him for a moment.

"Diana and Bruce Wayne? I would have never thought."

"Bats is going to be so pissed when he finds out," Flash said. He seemed to cringe just thinking about what kind of mood he was going to be in. "You know what that means..."

John smiled. He looked over at J'onn. The Martian was smiling along with him.

"Yep, that means I don't owe you twenty bucks."

Flash was grumbling about something. John distinctly picked up on 'Bruce Wayne', 'jerk', 'stupid' and 'Starbucks'. But after that, the Scarlet Speedster left the room.

John laughed while shaking his head, and J'onn floated over to him.

"You know what this means? You owe me a bag of oreos," J'onn announced stoically.

* * *

Silly fluff. I know! But thanks for reading.


End file.
